


Chạm Một Cái, Say Cả Đời

by caochon03



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chung giường, M/M, hai người khờ yêu nhau., handjob, kích thích, ngại, xoa bóp, ở bên nhau
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Jake và Tom ở chung một phòng khách sạn, và quan trọng hơn nữa, là ngủ chung giường. Từ ngại, xấu hổ, cú mát xa, qua những lần tán đổ, rồi tiến đến cuộc "lâm trận" và họ yêu nhau.Mắt họ gặp nhau, Tom ngừng nghỉ. Jake đưa tay mình lên mặt của Tom, và tâm trí của Tom đã bị đánh mất.Bên cạnh đó, có một số bạn yêu cầu tôi tưởng tượng rằng chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu Jake và Tom không ngại tiến đến và cuối cùng ở bên nhau như những khi họ đã gồng mình như phát điên để thực hiện điều đó (thật sự mà nói, hai người kia giống như tuổi teen thả thính nhau trên Instagram, đủ làm chúng ta yêu mến và tưởng tượng rồi).
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 3





	Chạm Một Cái, Say Cả Đời

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magical Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737373) by [Jethny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny). 



> Tác giả nói lên suy nghĩ của mình: Sau khi dành hai tháng dài bẵng kẹt cứng với câu chuyện này, tôi cuối cùng cũng nghĩ ra được cái kết cho nó. Tôi thật sự rất mong các bạn sẽ thích, hãy cho tôi biết nhé. Điều đó sẽ làm cho tôi càng thêm hạnh phúc.
> 
> Không chịu trách nhiệm, đây là sản phẩm tưởng tượng. Không được dùng để công kích và gây tổn hại đến các diễn viên.

"Vậy thì, tôi sẽ ngủ trên ghế, ổn chứ?," Tom hỏi khi hai người bước vào nhà phát hiện ra chỉ có mỗi một cái giường trong căn phòng khách sạn mà họ được cấp cho vì cái ngày quảng bá công chúng chưa đi đến đâu và mọi công chuyện đều thu xếp trong một mớ hỗn loạn.

"Ôi giời, mà tại sao?," là một câu đáp của Jake và gã dường như không muốn hiểu tại sao Tom lại đưa ra như thế.

Nhìn Tom không thoải mái xíu nào, cũng không thèm nhìn vào cặp mắt của Jake cứ thế mà liếm môi dưới của mình.

"Well, ở đây chỉ có một cái giường... tôi chỉ đoán là tôi sẽ ngủ trên ghế nệm để chú có cái giường mà ngủ." Và Tom vẫn không nhìn vào mắt của Jake.

"Đúng là cậu tốt bụng thật nhưng mà có một cách đơn giản hơn thế. Chúng ta có thể nằm chung một cái giường," Jake đề ra, nghe mà cực kì thuyết phục vậy. "Trừ khi do tính cậu kì quặc hoặc cậu không muốn đấy thôi." Gã nói thêm, cứ nhìn cái vẻ không thoải mái của Tom.

Ứng phó trước từng câu chữ này, đầu của Tom ngẩng lên và chịu nhìn Jake, vẻ mặt mang đầy cảm xúc ngạc nhiên trước lời mời của Jake.

"Oh, phải, nếu như chú cho, chúng ta có thể-, ừ phải, chúng ta có thể nằm chung một giường dĩ nhiên rồi," Tom nói lém.

Vẻ mặt e thẹn của cậu ngày càng rõ, và hai bên gò má bắt đầu ửng một nét màu hồng dễ thương vãi nồi. Jake đã để ý rồi, nhưng quyết định là không nói gì cả. Gã nhận ra Tom là một kiểu người tính tình ngại ngùng khi chưa có máy quay. Tom là người còn trẻ đời chán, dù cho việc này có lạ với Jake, gã vẫn dám chắc Tom đã lí tưởng hoá con người gã - ít ra, gã nghĩ chuyện đã thế - và gã còn là một trong những thần tượng điện ảnh của cậu, nên gã có thể hiểu được tại sao đây có thể là một câu chuyện nói là dễ đến thế, nói là phải ngủ chung giường với nhau. Đến đây thôi gã không định dáy lên thêm cao trào nữa.

Bây giờ đã khuya, hai con người kia giờ mệt mỏi cả, đi ăn tối rồi quay trở về khách sạn, họ mở đồ đạc ra xong, vào phòng tắm chỉnh trang rồi mới đi ngủ. Một khi xong xuôi hết cả rồi, họ đứng trước giường đợi trong im lặng. Jake và Tom đang mặc cái quần đùi, mà Ton vẫn còn mặc áo thun.

"Cậu thích nằm bên nào?," Jake hỏi.

"Uh? Không quan trọng với tôi lắm, chú chọn chỗ nào tuỳ chú," Tom nói vội vàng, chất giọng lờ mờ.

Cậu cảm thấy không thoải mái, mắt cứ đăm chiêu nhìn lên giường. Nhưng mà lúc cậu nhìn cái cơ thể hoàn hảo kia của Jake sao mà có thể như vậy được nếu mà không nhào vào lòng gã? Hoặc tệ hơn, là làm lộ cái quần dưới. Tom cố gắng không tin vào bản thân mình về vấn đề này, chuyện là cậu sẽ nằm chung giường với một người đàn ông mà cậu thầm yêu và không một ai biết chuyện này.

"Thôi được, tôi nằm phía này." Và Jake bắt đầu cuộn vào chăn lông vịt ở bên phải cái giường.

Cuối cùng thì Tom cũng tự thân mình lên giường nằm ngủ, một cách chậm rãi, miệng cố giấu một tiếng rên từ cơn đau chỗ lưng của mình, từ từ tiếng tới góc cạnh giường của cậu, để mà không đến gần tấm thân của Jake một cách chủ quan như thế. Tom tiếp tục không cử động trong một lát, nhưng cơn đau không vì thế mà biến mất hẳn, cậu co người lại một bên để giảm đau.

"Tom?"

"Hmm."

"Cậu ổn chứ?"

"O-ổn cả," Tom cố nói.

"Nói chuyện xíu được không?," Jake gợi ý, cố gắng không chú ý tiếng run rẩy vì đau đó của Tom vài giây trước.

"Unh, không cần-Tôi chỉ là hơi mệt chút nếu chú không phiền," Tom giấu.

"Oh, ok," Jake nói, cảm nhận được sự khước từ bởi câu trả lời của Tom. "Vậy chúc ngủ ngon."

"Yeah, chú cũng vậy. Ngủ ngon."

Jake tắt đèn và cử động một chút trên giường để tìm tư thế thoải mái mà ngủ. Sau vài phút im lặng khó xử, Jake lại nghe và chứng kiến hơi thở của Tom ngày càng nặng nhọc, dồn dập hơn, Tom rõ ràng là không khoẻ và chưa sẵn sàng đi ngủ.

Khi Jake nghe tiếng run rẩy cách biệt do đau kia xuất phát từ miệng của Tom, gã quay người và lại gần Tom, đặt một cái tay của mình lên để tìm xem chuyện gì không ổn, nhưng khi gã vừa di chuyển tới, Tom cuộn người lại chặt hơn và rồi đành phải bật ra, cố gắng né cú chạm kia.

"Tommy, ê này, có chuyện gì xảy ra thế? Cậu không ổn đúng không? Cậu đang bị đau à?" Jake cảm thấy bất an.

"Người tôi ổn hết cả, chỉ là do, lạnh, và cái lưng của tôi thôi. Rồi sẽ khỏi, sẽ ổn thôi Jake," Tom đành phải nói ra, nhưng chất giọng nghe trầm hẳn.

Jake gã không phải là loại người ngu dốt đến vậy, rõ ràng đâu phải là do lạnh đâu. Tom là đang cố giấu cái âm thanh rên rỉ thoát ra khỏi miệng mình đấy thôi.

Nên Jake thử lại gần người của Tom và ôm lấy cậu, để làm cậu cảm thấy an toàn hơn, để cho cậu cảm giác thoải mái bất chấp lí do là cậu cực kì e thẹn, nhưng khi gã đặt tay lên người cậu, Tom lại bồn chồn thêm.

"Khỉ thật Tom... có phải tại tôi mà cậu không thoải mái đúng chứ?"

Và Tom không định đáp lại ngay để phản bác lại gã, Jake cho rằng gã đã có câu trả lời từ cậu.

"Oh, vậy thì, tôi...-cậu biết không tôi sẽ để cậu nằm một mình, để cậu có thể nghỉ ngơi yên ổn, duỗi thẳng chân cậu cùng cái lưng đi và... tôi sẽ nằm trên ghế, không có vấn đề gì cả. Nhưng mà-chúng ta có thể trò chuyện, tôi muốn nói là, từ tít tận cái ghế, nếu cậu cần... bất cứ điều gì."

Jake cảm thấy lạc lõng, gã không biết cách để ứng xử trước vẻ căng thẳng đột ngột đó của Tom. Nhìn cậu e thẹn hoá dỗi thế kia, Jake không muốn làm cậu khó chịu nữa nhất là vì có sự hiện diện của gã ở đây. Gã bắt đầu chuẩn bị bước xuống giường thì bị Tom cản lại và tóm tay cổ tay, rồi gã quay người nhìn cậu.

"Kh-không đừng Jake, không phải mà-khỉ thật, xin đừng-" Nhưng cậu không thể nói rõ hơn được nữa, cái gọi của sự hoảng loạn rõ ràng đã đánh gục cả con người cậu mất rồi và cổ họng của cậu thắt lại.

"Tom xin cậu đó, hãy nói cho tôi biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra đi? Cậu có cần tôi gọi ai đó lên không? Cậu có muốn ở một mình không?"

"God không, xin đừng Jake," Tom làu bàu, lần này mắt nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Jake, lộ rõ vẻ căng thẳng.

"Eh eh, Tom, bình tĩnh, rồi sẽ ổn thôi, tôi sẽ không đi đâu hết. Tôi vẫn sẽ ở đây, chỉ là sẽ... không chạm lấy cậu thôi. Có được không?," Jake hỏi lại, rồi ngồi lên giường ngay chỗ Tom, với một khoảng cách lí tưởng.

"Đó không phải là do ch-chú, là do tôi và... chuyện này nói ra ngu thật, khỉ gì ấy, chú ôm tôi chút được không? Xin chú đó?" Cái nhìn Tom đăm chiêu lẫn lộn không làm Jake đứng nhìn thế được.

"Tất nhiên rồi, Tom này, lại đây."

Jake lại gần chỗ Tom ở giữa cái giường và gã giang rộng cánh tay của mình để Tom chồm vào giữa, đầu Tom chui lại gần cái đùi của Jake và người của cậu ngồi dậy ôm lấy gã, Jake ngồi dậy dựa vào chỗ kê đầu của giường, chân của gã banh rộng ra. Khi cả hai người họ đều cảm thấy thoải mái, Jake vòng cái cánh tay của mình quanh người của Tom, trong lòng phát vui vì gã đã nghe thấy tiếng thở dài mĩ mãn kia thoát ra từ cái miệng của Tom.

"Có thể cho tôi xin...?," Jake cố hỏi và đưa tay đặt lên đầu của Tom.

"Được," Tom đáp lại ngay.

"Vậy... cái lưng của cậu bị gì thế? Cậu còn không bảo tôi là cậu làm đau chính mình," Jake nói, cố gắng thay đổi suy nghĩ của Tom và những thứ làm cậu phát thẹn nãy giờ.

"Yeah, nhưng không có gì đâu, chỉ là do tập nhiều quá và tôi phải làm mấy cú nhào lộn, rồi sẽ hết... nhưng nó lại đau như cắt vậy," Tom giải thích, hơi thở của cậu vốn dĩ đã bình ổn lại rồi Jake bắt đầu trấn an cậu, xoa tóc của Tom như xoa lông của cún, mát xa da đầu để làm dịu bớt sự căng thẳng của cậu.

"Và cậu đau và chưa chuẩn bị gì hết đúng không?"

"Tôi có uống thuốc trong nhà tắm rồi."

"Cậu không đem thuốc mỡ nóng theo à? Để mà nó giãn cơ cho cậu chứ? Với tôi thì nó hiệu quả lắm đấy."

"Tôi cũng có đem theo, nhưng... tại tôi không thể nào tự thoa mà không làm đau mình thêm, cho nên tôi sẽ không sức dầu tối nay."

"Sao cậu không nhờ tôi?" Jake ra vẻ ngạc nhiên.

"Uh, chỉ là... tôi không nghĩ đến chuyện đó, tôi đoán vậy."

Jake tiếp tục xoa đầu Tom và từ từ vuốt ve tấm lưng của cậu để giúp cậu bình tĩnh lại trông như mới lần đầu ngại ngùng vì gã biết Tom đã quen như thế rồi, chính cậu tự nói ra một lần rồi. Tuy nhiên, Jake không hiểu thứ gì thực sự đã làm nên chuyện này. Sau một lúc, Tom thở một cách bình thường và trông cậu đang sắp ngáy ngủ trong lòng Jake thế kia, một cách điềm nhiên thư thái.

"Bàn tay của chú rõ là phép màu thật," Tom nói khẽ.

"Well yes, hai cái tay này mấy bữa nay còn làm nhiều trò ảo thuật khác cậu biết không," Jake nói chơi, nhắc lại cái sức mạnh của Mysterio làm cho Tom cười hả hê, cái âm thanh này rõ làm cho Jake bớt lo hơn.

Jake tiếp tục xoa bóp trong vòng vài phút, cảm thấy người Tom đang thả lỏng trong lòng của mình.

"Mà, cái chai thuốc mỡ đâu?," Jake nói bằng một chất giọng nhỏ nhẹ, làm tan cái bầu không khí tĩnh lặng bất chợt nãy giờ.

"Hm? Trong phòng tắm, tại sao?" Tom đang ngáy ngủ.

"Đừng đi đâu đấy, tôi sẽ quay lại ngay."

Jake đỡ người mình khỏi cái dựa của Tom, đảm bảo không làm nhanh để cho Tom nằm trên giường thoải mái, sau đó gã ngồi dậy và vào nhà tắm. Vài giây lát, Jake quay lại với lọ kem và cái khăn trên tay. Rồi, gã quay lại nằm bên cạnh Tom.

"Cậu muốn ấn cái này lên bụng hay ở bên hông?"

Tom nhìn Jake và bất giác e ngại trước câu hỏi. Mất một lát cậu mới hiểu được câu hỏi của Jake và ý đồ của gã ra sao trước khi thốt ra một câu trả lời.

"Oh, ý tôi ư, cứ xoa lên bụng tôi đi là ổn."

"Ok, rồi lại đây nào, tôi sẽ giúp cậu cởi cái áo thun đó, công chúa ngủ trong rừng."

Jake di chuyển người của mình trước mặt Tom và Tom ngồi dậy dựa vào ngực của Jake để không ngã xuống. Jake giúp nâng người Tom bằng cách chìa vào cổ tay của Tom và tất cả những gì Tom có thể cảm nhận được là lúc Jake chạm vào người cậu, làm người cậu tưng bừng chấn động như lửa cháy.

Hai mắt lại cuốn hút quấn quýt nhau, và Tom ngừng suy nghĩ. Jake đặt một cái tay khác lên mặt của Tom và tâm trí của Tom lúc này đã rụng rời không biết là thực hay là ảo.

Gã chìa ngón tay của mình xuống gò má ướt át kia và lau đi vài giọt nước đọng trên khoé mắt của Tom, cái sự ân cần nhẹ nhàng thế này làm Tom run lên. Jake tiếp tục lau bên mắt kia của Tom, từ từ xoa ấn bên má kia của cậu, nơi đó vốn dĩ đã ửng đỏ như lửa cháy trong cơn ngại và vui sướng của Tom khi được chăm nom một cách tâm tình và gần gũi thế này.

"Cậu cảm thấy đỡ hơn chưa?," Jake hỏi, và Tom dám chắc gã nhìn thấy ánh mắt láu cá đầy đen tối kia của mình, do gã biết rõ khi chạm vào Tom sẽ có cảm giác thế nào.

"Uh, yes, có đỡ hơn chút."

"Tốt lắm."

Và Jake di chuyển tay của mình ngay lưng của Tom, đặt vào trong áo thun của Tom, tay còn lại đang giữ gương mặt của Tom cũng theo bàn tay kia. Cả hai bàn tay giúp sức cởi cái áo thun của Tom, và Tom rõ ràng là đang cố nín thở lúc đó, trong khi Jake cởi đồ cho cậu, nhìn chằm chằm đầy ý định lên cậu, hai cơ thể trần kia gần như chạm vào nhau.

"Fuck," Tom thốt lên, bởi vì bản thân cậu không thể miễn cưỡng được trước việc đó, người cậu sắp sửa nổ tanh bành mất thôi, vì, tự một tay Jake cởi đồ cho cậu rõ rành rành thế kia.

Ngay lúc này cậu có thể thấy, Jake đang cười đểu về phía cậu, nhìn cậu với một cái nhìn hết sức quyến rũ, miệng nở một nụ cười hãnh diện về bản thân dữ lắm.

Jake tuột cái áo khỏi cánh tay của Tom và Tom nâng cánh tay của mình lên trời để giúp Jake. Một khi nhìn thấy cái ngực trần của Tom, Jake tung cái áo thun xuống nền nhà, cố gắng đừng làm cho da thịt của Tom xây xát.

"Nằm xuống."

Tom từng ao ước được chính Jake nói ra câu đó trong một bối cảnh khác. Một bối cảnh ngập màu hường hơn. Nhưng thực sự không phải, đó chỉ là một mệnh lệnh, một mệnh lệnh quá dỗi ngọt ngào, đến mức Tom phải nghe lời ngay. Cậu nằm sấp ở giữ giường, chờ đợi Jake đến và làm gì đó, ngóng chờ từng phút từng giây một cách đầy u mê đợi gã sẽ chạm lấy cậu.

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng Jake di chuyển và cảm nhận được gã ngồi bên cạnh cậu, cố gắng tìm một vị trí thoải mái nhất cho cậu. Tom nghe thấy tiếng Jake mở cái lọ thuốc mỡ và trét lên tay mình một ít. Sau đó, Jake từ từ đặt đôi bàn tay ấm như lò sưởi kia ngay giữa tấm lưng của Tom và bắt đầu xoa làn da của cậu, giúp cậu giãn cái cơ đang nhức kia, rồi gã nhấn lên đó nhiều lần, tiếp tục bôi thuốc lên lưng của Tom, và gã bắt đầu mát xa cậu.

"Đã không?" Giọng của Jake nghe nhỏ nhẹ lại còn mê say.

Những gì mà Tom bây giờ có thể đáp lại là một tiếng "hmm" đầy mơ hồ, nhưng nghe thì lại làm cho Jake mừng thầm.

Jake tiếp tục mát xa lưng của Tom một cách nhẹ nhàng trong vài phút, lúc đầu gã xoa bóp phần lưng trên của Tom, dần từ từ chuyển sang bóp vai cho cậu. Cơn chấn động sao mà đã thế, Tom nhắm chặt mắt lại và để tay của Jake giúp cậu đấm bóp xã giao. Đợi một tiếng thở dài thoát ra từ sâu trong cổ họng của cậu trong sảng khoái, Jake mới tiến lại gần một nơi cụ thể, nhất là hai bàn tay ràng buộc gã phải chú ý vào cái lưng dưới của cậu, chỗ này vốn dĩ đã là đau nhất rồi.

"Tom?"

"Hmm?" Tom được thư giãn quá mức cần thiết nên cậu sắp ngủ tới nơi.

"Tôi tiến đến phần dưới cho cậu nhé?"

Nghe nói xong, Tom tỉnh ngủ luôn.

Mắt cậu trợn to lên, quay đầu lại một cách bất chợt nhìn thẳng vào Jake, giữa khoé môi của cậu không thoát ra tiếng nào.

Tom không thể nói gì hơn khi chớ biết lời nói hồi nãy của Jake do cố ý hay là không. Cậu không thể nghĩ thêm điều gì khác.

"Để mát xa tiếp cho cậu," Jake nói thẳng. "Nếu tôi có thể banh rộng hai chân của cậu ra và ngồi xuống, như quỳ dưới hai đầu gối của cậu, cậu hiểu chứ? Thì điều đó sẽ giúp tôi dễ dàng xoa bóp cho cậu thôi, giúp cậu thoải mái hơn, đặc biệt là cái lưng dưới của cậu, chỗ mà cậu cho là đau nhất. Có... ổn chứ?"

Jake dường như không dám chắc, vô tình để lại cho Tom một sự thờ thẫn, mặt mày ra vẻ sốc đến tận cổ. Có thể gã đã nói hơi sâu vào chuyện kín đáo vốn tồn tại giữa hai người.

"...chắc là không vậy? Cái nào cũng thế thôi. Tôi sẽ tiếp tục như vậy nếu cậu muốn. Xin lỗi, chuyện này không tế nhị cho lắm. Tại tôi dùng từ hồ đồ quá."

"Tôi, ư, không, ổn-ổn mà, thiệt. Tôi không biết tại sao tôi lại... Thôi đừng nghĩ gì tiếp. Là ổn thật, chú có thể mà, chú biết không, cứ banh chân tôi ra, nếu chú muốn. Để mà mát xa. 100% là ổn. Với chú thì thật là tốt bụng nên chú có thể làm gì chú muốn, hai cái tay kia của chú thật sự là quá đã-"

Và Tom ngừng nói, tại càng nói thì càng thấy ngượng, khi cái sự ngộ nhận từng câu chữ mà gã nói đã làm cậu đứng ngồi không yên, làm cho tình huống ngại ngùng càng thêm ngại. Và đột nhiên, họ đều cười ha hả, đánh tan cái bầu không khí khó xử kia.

"Xin lỗi, có lẽ tôi không nên tán tỉnh với cậu khi cậu đang đau lưng. Trò này với tôi thú thật không vui xíu nào cả," Jake xin lỗi.

"Ý chú là sao? Chú mà chỉ nói là tán tỉnh thôi ư?" Tom thật sự không thể tin vào những gì Jake đang nói. Trông cậu sắp phát bệnh tới nơi.

"Thì đúng vậy đó...? Ý tôi là, không có gì thực sự đáng ngạc nhiên đâu: mà em làm chồng anh nha?" Jake nói, mắt của gã sáng trưng và nụ cười nở ra đầy khí phách, có lẽ với Tom khi muốn tìm hiểu cái lời Jake nói hồi nãy là đùa cậu cho vui, như hồi lúc nãy vừa làm, thì thực sự quá khó, lần này coi bộ thật tình đây.

Cậu quyết định thử vận may xem. Sao mà không thể kia chứ. Cái đôi bàn tay ấm áp của Jake lúc chạm vào người cậu lại quá đã, và chính nó đã làm cậu mất hết cảm giác đau là gì.

"Được, anh nói có lí. Anh là người chồng nóng bỏng của em với bàn tay của thánh," Tom trả lời gã, "nào, lại đây, hãy banh chân em ra và làm cho em cảm thấy sướng với bàn tay của anh, được không anh yêu?" (*dịch: mới tỏ tình cái mất hết liêm sỉ rồi, giá đâu cho cu Nhện nhà ta nhỉ?)

Cậu biết cậu giỏi tán tỉnh ai kia lắm, nhưng ở đây, cậu nghĩ chuyện đó có lẽ đã hơi quá nên biến thành trò nói chuyện dụ ngọt dâm ô kia. Và giờ không gì vui hơn khi cậu nhận ra được hồi đáp của Jake là việc gã đang cắn môi và cố nuốt cho trôi, cứ như gã đang cố kiềm chế mình khỏi việc nhào vô người Tom và hôn chồng của gã vậy. Tom đột nhiên cảm thấy quá mĩ mãn rồi. Cậu cảm thấy tự tin hơn hẳn.

"Lại đây, em đợi nè, anh" Tom thúc đẩy.

"Anh có lẽ là phải biết được em đang nóng lòng và nứng cỡ nào khi nằm trên giường rồi," Jake nói đùa.

"Anh không hề biết đâu," Tom đáp lại, hai bên má cậu hồng ửng hẳn.

"Có lẽ anh biết rồi. Người ta hay nói là họ thật sự may mắn lắm mới có được một người mình yêu đang nứng trong vòng tay của họ đấy," Jake nói và gã ngồi xuống đùi của Tom, banh chân của cậu ra.

Và Tom cố hết sức, nhưng không thể kìm nén một cơn thở dài thoát ra từ sâu trong cổ họng của cậu khi cậu cảm nhận được hơi nóng và người của Jake nặng cỡ nào đang ở trên mình, và cậu không thật sự lấy làm ngạc nhiên cho lắm khi cậu có thể cảm nhận cái gọi nhột nhạt của sự hào hứng trong bụng của mình, dương vật của cậu ngóc lên nhờ cảm nhận đó, cọ xát lên ga giường.

Jake bắt đầu di chuyển tay của mình xuống lưng của Tom một cách từ tốn, cố gắng bóp thật nhuyễn chỗ cậu cho là đau. Gã kì lên lưng trên của Tom, rồi cử động đến vai, làm cho Tom thở dài thoải mái, gã cố không giúp cậu giữ bình tĩnh và không làm cậu phát ngại khi dưới đáy quần lại u một cục. Nhưng lúc Jake tiếp tục giãn cơ cho Tom, tay vừa di chuyển từ tốn lại vừa căng cứng, gã di chuyển xương chậu dưới của mình lên mông của Tom, và Tom vừa mới rên rỉ, âm thanh rợn người này bay thít ra khỏi môi của cậu làm cậu đỏ cả mặt.

Sự cử động ngày càng lặp đi lặp lại, và nhanh dần hơn khi họ đã cảm thấy quá mẫn cảm và mềm mỏng. Jake đưa tay của mình xuống đùi của Tom, và lại đặt trở lại lưng dưới của Tom, ngay chỗ miệng quần đùi của Tom đang mặc, chà vào cái làn da mềm đó của Tom.

"Còn ổn không em?" Giọng của Jake ngày càng nhỏ nhẹ và quá gần với tai của Tom để mà giữ lấy tỉnh táo.

"Oh xin anh đó, anh đừng có dừng lại như thế cơ chứ."

Tom không thể nhận thấy được nụ cười rộng thùng thình của Jake, nhưng cậu dám chắc cậu đã nghe qua rồi.

"Anh có thể...-," Jake bắt đầu xin, nhưng lại bị ngắt quãng.

"Được," Tom trả lời một cách hấp tấp, "được, xin anh đó," cậu nhắc lại.

Tom đã đoán ra được rằng Jake là đang xin mình cho mát xa bên dưới, dọc ngay bờ mông của mình, giờ Jake đang làm việc đó, nhưng cậu không nghĩ Jake sẽ dám mò cái tay của mình thẳng vào nội y để mát xa bờ mông của cậu bằng cái làn da của mình, mà phải là không bị vải đùm che chắn, bằng cách kéo tuột quần lót xuống đường cong của mông Tom.

"Ôi trời ơi, đã gì đâu ấy," Tom rên rỉ.

"Anh nghĩ câu nói đó em đã nói cho toàn bộ người yêu của em rồi," Jake khiêu khích.

"Thôi đừng nói mà" Tom bật cười. "Đừng có ghen nữa, chồng ơi. Họ không có nhiều người đến vậy. Và ah-, chưa ai từng nói câu đó cho em nghe cả," Tom thú thật khi bị cái tay khéo léo tài hoa kia của Jake làm cho một phen đến sung sướng.

"Hm... em biết không, anh không hề cảm thấy muốn phát ghen với bất kì ai ngay lúc này, em yêu ạ," Jake nói, gã chồm dưới lưng của Tom, lần này không tạo nên bất cứ một khoảng cách nào giữa hai cơ thể của họ, không chà sát nhưng lại chạm và ấn vào nhau.

"Thứ mà em đã ban tặng cho anh làm vì em...," Jake thì thầm, hôn cái tấm lưng của Tom rồi gã tiếp tục mơn trớn làn da ngọt lịm từ bờ mông của Tom.

"Đó là vì anh rất giỏi nói chữ không."

Câu nói đùa của Tom có vẻ như không làm cho Jake cảm thấy hài lòng cho lắm khi gã đột ngột ngừng di chuyển tay của mình và nhấc lên một cách bất chợt.

"Hãy nói cho anh biết là em đang đùa và muốn chuyện đó đi, Tom."

Con tim của Tom thắt chặt lại khi nhìn Jake ra vẻ nghiêm túc bất chấp chuyện điên loạn gì đang xảy ra giữa hai con người họ, và gã thực hiện nghiêm túc sự hòa hợp của Tom.

"Jake-chỉ cần, chạm cái khe dưới của em, anh sẽ biết điều em muốn là gì." Tom thở hổn hển và co giật run rẩy.

"Tom này..."

Jake đột nhiên do dự khi chuyện này trở nên ngày càng gay gắt, chuyện họ sắp làm gì đó, đủ để quật tung toàn bộ cung bậc giao ban liếc mắt đưa tình mà vốn dĩ đã luôn tồn tại nơi đây giữa hai con người từ cái hôm họ gặp nhau trong nhà hàng.

Họ tán tỉnh từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. Hai con người nghịch cảnh đố kị. Và giờ...

"Pờ-liiii..." Chất giọng của Tom quả nhiên lại thiết tha đến vậy.

Sau đó tay của Jake rút ra khỏi cái mông ấm áp ngon ngọt kia của Tom và đi dọc cái đùi của cậu. Tom nâng xương chậu của mình để chừa chỗ cho Jake đặt tay của gã dưới người của mình. Và khi Jake đặt tay của mình lên quần lót của Tom, ngón tay của gã chỉ có thể cảm nhận được mức độ cứng cỏi của đầu dương vật cương cứng kia của Tom, vừa nóng lại vừa mềm, sẵn sàng để sử dụng.

"Khốn thật," Jake thốt ra.

"Em cần anh." Tom đẩy đùi của mình ra xa hơn, làm cho đầu dương vật của mình ngọ ngoạy lên tay của Jake, cả hai đều gầm gừ. "Tất cả của anh, em muốn chuyện đó. Em đã ao ước có anh rồi, please. Đừng có giả vờ như anh không biết mà."

"Sao mà em có thể lại nứng dữ thế này, khốn thật..."

Tay của Jake sà xuống quần dưới của Tom và túm lấy cái cự vật cứng như cây gậy kia, và gã bắt đầu vuốt ve nó lên xuống một cách chậm rãi, dành thời gian thưởng thức cảm giác sung sướng kiểu mới khi được cầm lấy dương vật của Tom trong tay của mình.

"Của em thật ngon Tom, rất cứng với anh đó."

Tom luôn rên rỉ mỗi lần tay của Jake di chuyển lên xuống ngay dương vật của mình, đủ để làm cái đó thêm cứng. Jake làm tình bằng tay cho cậu khoảng vài phút, miệng chuyển sang khiêu khích làn da của Tom.

"Em muốn cảm thấy hơi ấm của anh, hãy để em cảm nhận con người của anh, Jake," Tom thúc giục.

Jake tuột phăng nốt cái quần đùi của Tom khỏi chân của cậu, Tom cũng tiếp sức cho gã đến khi cái mảnh vải đó bay xuống nền nhà. Jake cũng trút bỏ nốt cái nội y của mình, rồi gã bắt đầu chồm xuống cơ thể đang nóng bừng đó của Tom, ngực của gã dựa vào lưng của Tom.

Gã hôn cổ của Tom, tay xoa vào đậu cậu, lưng cậu, rồi mới chuyển sang bờ mông của cậu, mở rộng ra hai bên mông cậu, và Jake tự mình tìm kiếm vị trí vào rồi cái cương cứng kia của gã bắt đầu chui tít vào trong cái lỗ dưới của Tom. Và đột ngột thay, gã bắt đầu di chuyển lên xuống đầy gợi tình, cố gắng đưa dương vật của mình xuống sâu vào mông Tom, giúp cậu cảm nhận được gã chơi cậu hết mình và hết hồn cỡ nào, lúc đó dương vật gã cũng đang cọ xát vào cái vành nhăn nheo của Tom.

Hơi thở của Tom ngày càng nặng nhọc và ngày càng dâm đãng, cậu nghĩ cậu đã hoàn toàn đánh mất tự chủ của mình và chỉ có thể rên to hơn khi Jake ép cậu nâng cao mông lần nữa để gã có thể túm lấy cái của cậu bằng tay phải của gã. Jake thúc cái của cậu rất nhanh, trong khi gã vẫn tiếp tục chơi mông cậu bằng cái dương vật dày và cứng kia đang di chuyển dọc khe mông của cậu, nguyên một cái thành của Tom bắt đầu rỉ ra một ít tinh dịch của Jake.

"J-Jake, đâm, đ-đâm em, mạnh hơn nữa đi," Tom thỉnh cầu, cảm thấy sắp tắt thở vì phải rên, và Jake tuân theo ngay lập tức và ưỡn người mình chặt hơn vào ga nệm.

"Em sắp ra đây anh ơi, khỉ thật Jake, xin lỗi tại em gần sớm quá."

"Hãy nói cho anh biết em đang cần gì," Jake đòi hỏi, chính gã ở nằm trên cũng sắp ra luôn.

Jake tăng tốc chuyển động của mình lên cái dương vật của Tom, nhưng càng ngày càng lệch dần khi Jake cũng sắp ra, bên dưới ngập tràn khoái cảm từ cái dương vật ướt át kẹp giữa hai bên mông đủ hình dạng của Tom.

"Làm cho em ra mau x-xin đó, Jake."

"Anh sắp ra này em yêu, anh muốn ra cùng em." Giọng của Jake thở hổn hển.

"Ra vào trong em, ngay cái mông của em luôn," Tom cho phép gã, trong đầu tưởng tượng đơn giản chuyện Jake sẽ xuất tinh giữa lỗ dưới của Tom, lấp đầy tinh dịch của mình đọc bờ mông của Tom.

Khi gã đạt cực khoái, Jake kìm chặt tay kình vào cái dương vật của Tom làm cho cậu xuất ra ngoài, dương vật của cậu tung ra từng giọt tinh dịch chảy ròng xuống tay của Jake, đám tinh trùng rơi xuống tấm nệm dưới người của Tom.

Phải mất khoảng vài phút để thấm thoát trôi qua cơn khoái cảm tột độ kia của họ để mà bình tĩnh thở dốc, trong vài phút đó thì Jake liên tục kích thích người của Tom. Gã hôn cậu ở bất cứ chỗ nào mà cái miệng của gã có thể di chuyển dọc làn da của Tom mà không phải cử động cơ thể trần truồng mệt nhọc kia quá nhiều, không ai đều lo lắng vết bẩn khi đám tinh trùng đang dính trên cơ thể của họ.

"Có lẽ... có lẽ chúng ta nên hôn nhau chứ? Anh nghĩ thế nào?," Tom hỏi, cười dưới người của Jake, nhận ra rằng họ còn chưa có hôn nhau sau khi chuyện bày trận họ làm xong.

"Nghe có vẻ hay đấy được lắm," Jake cười lại. "Anh nghĩ chúng ta có thể hôn ngay bây giờ luôn. Hôn trong hàng giờ, hàng giờ, và hàng giờ... nếu em đồng ý, được không chồng?," Jake hỏi gần tay của Tom, hơi thở của gã đã làm làn da của cậu thêm phấn khích, cơn chấn động lan khắp cơ thể.

"Ơn giời, em yêu anh nhiều lắm, Jake," môi của Tom nói ra, miệng vẫn tươi tắn, Tom không muốn nghĩ nhiều nữa, vì quá dỗi thường tình rồi. Và Jake không để cho cậu quá lo lắng.

"Lại đây với anh và để anh cho em thấy anh yêu em đến mức nào, Tom."

**Author's Note:**

> Tác giả nói lên suy nghĩ của mình: Nói một cách nghiêm túc, dường như hai người cứ miễn cưỡng thả thính nhau trên Instagram. Mỗi ngày như thế điều là một niềm hạnh phúc cho fan JakeTom/GyllenHolland.
> 
> Một câu chuyện về điều này sẽ sớm được ra mắt. Hãy kiên nhẫn.
> 
> —————
> 
> P/S: Câu chuyện cực kì đơn giản thôi, Tom được ở gần Jake mà chỉ có hai người, mà người này lại là "crush" của người kia, mỗi lần nhìn người ấy thì bên dưới lại "chào cờ" nên Tom cố gắng né Jake, nhưng bị Jake phát hiện ra và hỏi thăm, từ từ gã tiến lại gần Tom và chuyện gì đó, đọc rồi cũng lòi ra. Gặp trai đẹp như Jake thì mất hết giá, bó tay cu Nhện nhà ta luôn =)).
> 
> Sinh nhật Jake tặng hẳn cái fic.


End file.
